


Physical Therapy

by Aurora2



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: BTS movie making, F/M, Movie Making, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: Professional physical therapist succumbs to her inclinations towards the one who exudes sex.





	Physical Therapy

I had worked with other celebrities as a physical therapist and trainer but those people were not Keanu Reeves. He has been my crush my hobby my distraction my kinky obsession and the love of my life since I was a teenager. When I got the call that he was in need of a therapist my heart skipped a beat. I was very unsure I could be a detached professional with him. But if he needed help to get the movie made, I knew no one could put their heart and soul into it more than me. I overruled my first misgivings and his personal assistant arranged for me to do what I could to relieve his pain. Very early, as he just had an all night shoot, in Brooklyn for John Wick 3; Parabellum, and was hurting bad. I packed up things I would need. TENS unit (transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation), heat and cold wraps, massage implements, and most importantly, CBD oils (cannabidiol). I arranged for him to have a cold bath session at the private gym I as associated with and while he was there I went into his suite to set up. A few scented candles helped create a soothing atmosphere. Presently, I heard the door open and I could see he was tense and in a lot of discomfort. A doctor had assessed him before he got into the cold plunge and found no acute injury. Just a lot of micro tears of his overused muscles and inflammed joints from pushing his body to the max to manifest the iconic John Wick for the third time and at 53 years old. He went to the bathroom and came out in the hotel robe. I helped him onto the L shaped couch and put pillows under his knees for the TENS treatment while he told me about the various areas he was hurting and that he needed to be much improved by the next day. I asked him if he was familiar with the benefits of CBD oils. He had heard of it but was not using any medicines other than NSAIDS. He allowed the dropper full of CBD oil under his tongue. His knees and shoulders wrapped in warm moist wraps over the TENS pads, I made him as comfortable as possible. He asked for a glass of bourbon and I fixed him the drink. With all the equiptment on I asked if he wanted a foot massage with the CBD oil? He nodded almost imperceptibly but it was yes. His skin was still pruney from the cold bath as I slathered my hands with the guava flavored oil in preparation for a reflexology session. I glanced up at him as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the sensations of foot massage. In this position I saw the scar on his shin as I oiled up his lower legs. I felt like things were moving in slow motion and I was never more in the moment. I could see he was getting an erection which sometimes happens during massage therapies. He apologised and complemented my skills, and my long blonde hair. He was groaning in a most erotic manner so I took the opportunity to ask if anyone had ever sucked on his toes. His eyes opened wide when he realized where I was going with this question. But then he smiled and said no woman had ever reciprocated when he had done that to them... Oh, but there was that one time in My Own Private Idaho... I bent my head to take one toe after the other into my mouth and sucked. Then licking and gently biting his instep moving up to his ankles. He was somewhat immobilized by all the wraps, but not resisting, so I opened the robe and began oiling around his scrotum. Letting first one, then two fingers into his rectum to massage his gland. I got my mouth around his erection just soon enough to contain his ejaculation. He groaned just like I'd always imagined he would. Part pleasure part discomfort. I tied his robe again as he sipped on the bourbon. I could see he was ready for a nap whilst I took all the wraps off and detached the TENS pads. He finished his drink and snuggled into the pillows with his eyes closed. One of the effects of the CBD oil is calming the mind and body. I wiped off the oil with a warm towel and covered him with a blanket. I was packing up my things when he called me to his side. I kneeled to be on his level and he opened his eyes just long enough to say thanks for the best PT he had ever had. I had to tell him the truth of the matter is that it was all my pleasure and I was grateful I could be of assistance. Then I left him to sleep the morning away with the drapery pulled closed and the delicious scent of Keanu in the air.


End file.
